Christmas break 2015
by 102000QP
Summary: Time for Prentiss to ask for help from the BAU. And what exactly is going on between Prentiss and JJ? Part two
1. Chapter 1

a/n this story is set in season 11 but only for the characters and it won't follow that storylline on any other front. This is the sequel to "December 2015" it could help to read that one before this.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine (too bad) I'm just playing with the characters

have fun with reading

 _Previously: London, Emily: there's a new arms dealer, he calls himself Ian Doyle, although we are sure it isn't really Doyle_

 _D.C., Will :JJ, when are you finally going to tell them we have split up?_

 _D.C., JJ: I reminded myself I couldn't tell them, it would bring everyone in danger_

 _D.C., Henry: When can I talk to Emmy again? I miss her._

 **23 December**

 **JJ P.O.V.**

For the past few weeks Emily and Henry have been talking at least three times a week and I could see that both of them really enjoyed it. Every time Henry asked if she would continue with her bedtime story for him, but she keeps refusing and saying she will continue it when the time is right. However Henry refuses to stop asking her and it's quite funny to see how eager he is to hear the rest of the story. Last time he asked her if she would continue with her story the next time she saw him in real life. She told him that she would think about it, although she couldn't promise anything.

For the past few weeks me and Phoenix have been scrabbling at least once a day, although we previously scrabbled at least once every two days, we both need the knowledge that the other is really save. I remember Garcia and Morgan asking me why I was so happy, a couple weeks ago.

 _"_ _Okay blondie, tell up what happened this weekend you are far to happy" Morgan asked",hat is none of your business" I answered._

 _Determinated to get an answer Morgan called in his reinforcements "Baby girl, can you come here. I need your help with cracking blondie here" "Chocolate Adonis, I'm coming as fast as I can" as soon as she said that she hang up and a few seconds later I heard the following "Okay, Blond gumdrop, you are going to tell the Oracle of all knowing every single detail"_

 _"_ _I would do as she says Blondie" Morgan said smugly and while those two were corrupting each other, Tara Lewis asked me if they were always like that?_ I smiled remembering her question she hadn't been with the team very long and had never seen Garcia and Morgan in full force _I simply answered "Yes" Before she could ask me an other question Garcia said " c'mon tell us"_

 _"_ _It isn't that important" I said while trying to get to my desk, but my way was blocked by Rossi, Hotch and Spence. They told me that they were sorry, when I glared at them, but that Garcia was to scary to simply ignore what she told them to do._ I smiled when I remembered their faces, but they are right you don't simply ignore Garcia. She might be against physical violence, but she is far too good with a computer to assume that her threats are empty. _She replied "But if you think it isn't that important why won't you tell us and let us decide for ourselves?" Morgan stage whispered to Garcia "Maybe she got laid and she doesn't want to tell us" "Oh, that is an good one" she replied._

 _"_ _Fine you want to know how my weekend was?"_

 _"_ _uh, duh, otherwise we wouldn't ask" she told me_

 _"_ _I will tell you but first you have to tell me if anything embarrassing happened at the bar"_

 _"_ _Uhm, Morgan had a lady turn him down, because she was there with her fiancé and when we looked for her again she was dancing with another lady. You should have seen his face, it was brilliant" everyone chuckled slightly at the memory "Now it's your turn"_

 _"_ _Okay, but you have to promise to be quiet until the end otherwise I will stop" I looked pointedly to Garcia, apparently the others did the same and she told us "I can be quiet, really" with a disbelieving look on my face I started to recount what had me smiling "It started Friday, when I got home, I went to Henry's room and" I paused to look at their faces, which were full with curiosity and before I could start again Morgan said "C'mon girl just continue" "Relax" I replied "but to satisfy you, I will continue, so when I got in Henry's room, Henry told me to close my eyes, no peeking and to hold out my hands. He put something in my hands and told me to open my eyes. In my hands was a beautiful drawing of me, him and Sergio in front of our house. But if you thought that was sweet you need to keep quiet and listen to what he did next" I again looked pointedly at Garcia "He asked, and I'm going to say this in his words, when can I see Emmy again? I really miss her and she has been gone for so long." "Okay Garcia I can see you are dying to say something, spill it out"_

 _"_ _That is so sweet, but they haven't seen each other for almost two years"_

 _"_ _I know that is why I was a little surprised when he asked, but I proposed that I would ask her if she had time to Skype that night and he was very pleased to hear me say that."_

 _"_ _Did she answer?" Garcia asked_

 _"_ _Garcia didn't I told you not to interrupt? I told you you could say something, not two something."  
_

 _"_ _Yes, but.."_

 _"_ _No buts, this was your last chance, one more interruption of someone without having my permission and you will have to find the rest out on yourself."_

 _"_ _Sorry" she said guiltily_

 _"_ _To continue with MY story, when Henry asked me if she had already answered, during dinner, I had to tell him no and he just became quiet after that. He really hoped that she had already answered. But luckily enough she answered while he was upstairs and I could make one boy very happy. They talked to each other for almost an hour, before he asked her a single question that got tears in her eyes." I smiled at the memory and continued "he asked her, again in his words, "When are you coming back, it didn't took you this long when you went away to get the bad man without uncle Aaron, Dave, Derek, Spence, Aunt Penny and mommy? It was so sweet." I wasn't going to tell them that she promised to come home during Spring break "and then he asked her for a bedtime story and I must admit it was a great story, but she didn't finish it. She told him that the rest was for a next time. Then she wished him goodnight, I brought him to his bed and he was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. They called again on Saturday and Sunday. So I have one very happy boy." Everyone had practically smelted and when Lewis asked who Emily was. We all told a story about Emily._

a/n please let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

_when Lewis asked who Emily was. We all told a story about Emily_

 ** _Reid's P.O.V._**

 _In March 2009 Prentiss and I went undercover to an underground cult, after child services had received a message. They were told that an adult was having forced sex with children. We posed as child victim interview experts. When we were inside, talking to the person who we believed to be the caller, Benjamin Cyrus, the leader, came inside and asked us about a raid. We didn't know anything and had to follow the others underground._

 _As soon as the state police had pulled back, Prentiss and I were taken apart and the social service worker, who we came with, had been shot dead by the state police when they shoot through the wall. After almost a day Cyrus returned to us and asked us which one of us was the FBI agent, apparently some idiot of a reporter said there was one undercover FBI agent, I tried to talk us out of it. At that moment Cyrus pulled a gun on us and said "One of you does" just as he wanted to pull the trigger to kill me, Prentiss said "It's me" "I am the FBI agent", I shot her an angry glare and Cyrus pulled her away. The only thing I heard after that were the sounds of someone getting beaten, just as I wanted to do something I heard her say "I can take it" and she repeated it again._

 _After that I only heard something that sounded like a person getting smacked on the ground. The next time I saw her again, she was, to say it nicely, a little banged up and she told me that it wasn't as bad as it looked" We all chuckled, that was typically something that she would say "somehow she stillmmanaged to get the women and children out in time, before the building exploded._

 _Later on the plane, when she saw I was feeling guilty, she told me that it wasn't my fault and that she would do it again." I let a pause fall and continued in a sad voice "In one way she did it again, a couple years later"_

 _"_ _Okay now it's my turn" Hotch said_

 ** _Hotch's P.O.V._**

 _"_ _The first case she worked with us, we were trying to catch a terrorist. We had a script with their plan and without thinking she grabbed the script out of JJ's hand and translated it from Arabic. We were all surprised and when we looked at her she reluctantly admitted that she lived in several middle eastern countries growing up. She never liked talking about her personal live and certainly not about her childhood."_

 _Rossi said that he was next, but I told him that I had one more story to tell "Before Cruz, we had a section chief that didn't really like us and without her knowledge she had put Prentiss on the team to spy on us. When she told Prentiss that, Prentiss quitted rather than whispering in Strauss's ear._

 _For some reason her resignation was hang up in the system and she and I both went to help the team out with the case. When we were at the unsub's house, he had a new victim, we knew we needed a female authority figure to go in, before we could propose anything, she proposed that she would do it and after a little discussion with Strauss. She went in, got hit in the head with a 2x4, but still managed to get a signal out to us as soon as she saw probable cause._

 _When we entered the basement she laid on the ground, with her head bleeding and a gun pulled on her. It was her doing that we saved the victim and caught the unsub." Once I was done Garcia said that she was still glad she screwed the system up._

 _Now it is really my turn Rossi said_

 ** _Rossi's P.O.V._**

 _"_ _Emily was like the daughter I never had. She has told me the things you would normally tell a parent, but since her bond with her parents isn't that good, she told them to me instead of them. After a lot of prying on my part._

 _She is also fantastic with kids, although she isn't a mother, kids would just open up while talking to her and she always knows the right thing to say to them. It was always nice to watch her interact with the kids, no matter what they had gone through they just trusted her most of the times._

 _She would always get more intense when we were on a case involving kids._

 _She also had a way to look at cases from a different angle and that different angle has helped us to solve some cases, which we wouldn't have solved without her._

 _When there was someone after her, she ran to protect us. Later we learned that the man had threatened to kill us all one by one and he would start by our families. After she had ran away and left us some little clues that would lead us to her, we found her with a wooden table leg sticking out of her stomach. She had brought the fight to her enemy, if she killed him he wouldn't be a problem anymore and if she was killed he would leave us alone._

 _Actually every time one of us was in danger, she would try her hardest to save us and to her it didn't matter if she got hurt. She once told me "This team is my real family and like JJ said you do whatever it takes to protect your family" she paused for a while and continued with the following words "He only threatened you, not my mother, the ambassador or my father, the great business man, no, just the team. He knew that it would break me to see you lose your family, to lose you. He knew it wouldn't really break me if my parents died" after she told me that tears welled up in her eyes, but in typical Prentiss style she refused to let them fall._

 _She also once told me that she knew who my third ex-wife was and she was right." C'mon Rossi if she knew it, then also tell us. "She told me that she knew that my third ex-wife was Strauss and that she knew we were seeing each other again since I had started at the BAU again. Once she had told me that we had a good conversation." I was finished with my story and when no one offered to continue, I gestured to Morgan that it was his turn._

 **a/n let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

_I was finished with my story and when no one offered to continue, I gestured to Morgan that it was his turn._

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I smiled at the memory of what was being said about Em. Spence, Hotch and Rossi said some nice things about her which were all true. I smiled again when I thought back about what Morgan, Garcia and I told about Em.

 **Morgan's P.O.V.**

 _When Rossi gestured that it was my turn I knew that I was at least going to tell them about her hate for hospitals. "We went to Nashville, because there had been two home invasions. We got lucky and caught the unsub in time to save his next victim, who was his own daughter. Prentiss and the detective would escort the unsub to the precinct._

 _Their car was hit by a truck and had tumbled down a ravine. The unsub, Scraeder, strangled the detective, while Prentiss was unable to move. As soon as she gained motion she searched for her gun. The driver of the truck came to their car and prevented him from killing Prentiss, saying they needed to go. Prentiss got her seatbelt of and kicked the front window out, she climbs up and tries to shot the car._

 _Luckily enough I went with the victim in the ambulance and we left later. At some point we see Prentiss up on the bank, a little disorientated and blood streaming out of a gash on her head. She told me that the detective was dead and tried to remember the license plate. When I told her to lay on the stretcher she protested and said it wasn't necessary. Finally she almost passed out and at that moment she agreed to lay down, while still saying a hospital wasn't necessary._

 _Once we arrived at the hospital she tried to get of the stretcher saying that she was fine, among other things. Then I ask her how many shots she fired, she said three. I told her she emptied her clip and after that she was to dumbfounded to fight anymore." We remembered that moment that Morgan called us saying that Prentiss had been in a car accident, but that she was fine because she was arguing that she didn't need a hospital._

 _"_ _When I came to pick her up she told me she could walk and didn't need a wheel chair. I told her "I like pushing you around" and if glares could kill I wouldn't be standing here right now. She said that we needed to go to the precinct. She said she could work and in the end she was the key to the solution of the case. Seriously that woman kept working while having a concussion, a bandaged arm and being banged up in general."_

 _After I was done Garcia said that it was her turn._

 ** _Garcia's P.O.V._**

 _"_ _We all know that my raven haired warrior is very brave and good with kids, but she also has a wicked sense of humour. Ladies and gentlemen I am going to tell you the story of Brad the real FBI agent._

 _On our first girls night out we went to a bar. Emily went to the bar alone, to get us some drinks, some guy grabbed his chance and began to talk to her. When she got our beers, she went back to our table and told us "Ladies, this is Brad! A real FBI agent"_

 _Garcia: "Really?"_

 _Prentiss: "Really!"_

 _JJ: "No way"_

 _Garcia: That's exciting! What's it like in Quanitico?"_

 _Brad: "It's, uh, quite impressive_

 _JJ: "What department are you in?"_

 _Brad: "That's classified"_

 _JJ: "Oh" she winked to us and continued "It must be really though keeping all those secrets"_

 _Brad: "It's a skill like anything else. Carpenters are good at building stuff and measuring. The FBI is good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass"_

 _Prentiss: "Well, someone has to do it. Oh, do you have to carry your gun and badge with you everywhere you go?_

 _Brad: "Affirmative"_

 _Prentiss: "Can we see it?"_

 _Brad: "See what?"_

 _Prentiss: "Your badge"_

 _Garcia: "Please"_

 _Brad: "Sorry ladies, but that is"_

 _We: Classified"_

 _Prentiss took out her badge and said "Tell me Brad, does it look anything like this?"_

 _JJ: "Or, uh, this?"_

 _Garcia: "Or maybe this?_

 _He walked away and just when we were laughing JJ her phone went and she said "It's a tough job"_

 _And then we had to go to the Idaho wilderness." Since none of us had ever told that story to the rest of the team, they all had to laugh, including Lewis. I looked to JJ to see if she was ready to tell a story about Emily, she caught my eyes and gave me a nod. "Okay, JJ, it's your turn" I said._

 ** _JJ P.O.V._**

 _Em is as we said earlier great with kids. When she still worked at the BAU her and Henry would do something just with the two of them at least once a month. Once she went to Interpol they still talked at least once a week, but after a couple months Emily had more work to do every time. The number of phone calls and skype sessions decreased. I could see that it hurt both of them._

 _Although Garcia is his godmother, Emily is still his favourite. He is the only one that can get away with calling her Emmy. Morgan tried one time, she asked him to go down to the gym so that they could spare and Morgan ended on the floor more than once that day"_

 _Reid interrupted me and said "Emily beat Morgan 5 times in a single hour and that hour was including a break of 15 minutes. Emily had 4 bruises and Morgan a concussion and a lot more than 4 bruises"_

 _"_ _Okay kid, we get it I made Prentiss angry" Morgan said before Reid could tell anymore details._

 _"_ _It was fun to see that Em could beat him that easily. These days Henry still calls her Emmy. Before this weekend, the last time they saw each other was almost two years ago."_

 _"_ _But she quitted at the BAU almost 4 years ago right?" Lewis asked_

 _"_ _Yeah, but almost two years ago I was kidnapped and she came back to help. She was the only one that had the information that was necessary to save me. After they had found me, Em freed me and I went after the one who was trying to get away, when she turned her back. Shortly after she noticed I was missing she went after me and in the end she was just on time. As I was falling of the roof, she grabbed my arm and hold me so I wouldn't fall._

 _That was the last time Henry saw her. It was very sweet, as soon as Henry saw me he came running to me and just seconds later Emily appeared and he couldn't get out of my arms soon enough. He ambushed her and she could catch him just in time so that they wouldn't fall._

 _He doesn't really remember anything else of that day luckily enough. She brought me home after the team had drank something at the bar, so she could see Henry again before she left." "Seeing Henry and Emily interact that day, just made sure that that day isn't completely black."_

 ** _Tara Lewis's P.O.V._**

 _I said "From the stories I hear she sounds like an amazing person. I hope I can meet her someday"_

 ** _JJ P.O.V._**

Just as I was remembering what Lewis said, my phone went and pulled me out of my thoughts. It was Garcia, asking if I wanted to join her, Morgan and Spence at the bar. I said no and told her that I already had plans. I wasn't going to tell them about Phoenix. She told me to go and get something. I told her goodbye and after she hang up, I laughed about the irony, she told me to go and get something while Phoenix wasn't even in this country. I looked on my watch and saw it was already 7 PM, I had been lost in my thoughts for longer than I thought and decided to go and eat something.


	4. Chapter 4

_I looked on my watch and saw it was already 7 PM, I had been lost in my thoughts for longer than I thought and decided to go and eat something._

 **24 December**

 **JJ P.O.V.**

While I was eating, I thought about the fact that it would be Christmas eve tomorrow. Will decided that he would like to visit his family, alone, in New Orleans and had asked if I would take Henry for Christmas. I had no problem with having Henry during Christmas. Especially not since my soulmate, Phoenix, can't come home for Christmas, although they did try.

Will would bring Henry over tomorrow morning and I would keep him until the end of the vacation, since it was our year to be off during Christmas and new year.

After my dinner I texted Phoenix, to ask them if they were ready for a scrabble war. They answered almost immediately and said they had time, but that they had to go to work early tomorrow so we couldn't talk/play as long as we normally do. Nonetheless I enjoyed it and went to bed as soon as they said they had to go.

 **London, 23 December**

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

Since the moment that I decided I would need help from some profilers, I had been trying to get it through by the high bosses. They weren't keen on letting Interpol information go to the US, especially not by mail or something like that. The information was far too sensitive. So I proposed that I could deliver it to the BAU personally and that way I could help to profile our unsub. They told me that they would think about it and that was a week ago.

This morning I got a phone call from Clyde. He said that I had to come to the office as soon as possible. When I asked him why, he refused to answer and just repeated that I needed to come as soon as possible.

I had just arrived in my office when my assistant said I was needed in the conference room. As I arrived I saw Clyde and the director of Interpol. The director began "You can go to the BAU and let them work with our information, but you must always keep the file in your eyesight. As soon as you have a profile you will return, unless we have received information that our unsub has arrived in the US. In that case you will work with the BAU to apprehend the unsub and bring him to our office as fast as possible. I expect you to be there at least two weeks and will expect a update as soon as you have anything concrete. The plane will be ready at 5 AM tomorrow, you will go alone and if I may give you a suggestion, spend Christmas eve with your old team. This are your orders" before I could ask or say anything he stood up and left.

I asked Clyde "Did he really just gave me permission to not do anything until the 25th?"

"I believe so"

"Who told him it would take at least two weeks?"

"I took the liberty of looking which BAU team had time off during Christmas and New Year and it is your old team. Since they are the best team of the BAU, I thought that they should help us and I told our director a mixed version of the truth. So have fun with your time off and make sure you see your soulmate"

"Thanks Clyde"

"Well go home prepare for your trip and study everything we have again"

"I will, see you in a couple of weeks"

"Be safe, Emily" he called after me. I almost didn't hear him.

I decided that I would go to bed early and called that I would like my house ready by tomorrow. Even after 4 years I hold on to it for some reason. I said to Morgan that there were cracks in the foundation, but after I got it I just couldn't sell it. I hope that I will live there with my soulmate someday.

Once I had eaten something, I was thinking if I would let Jay know or not. I decided not to do it. I knew she was going to be home with Henry and that there would be a Christmas party at Rossi's first Christmas day. I figured it would be a nice surprise and though Henry had outed his emotions when I told him I couldn't be here during Christmas, I saw that she was disappointed as well. After I had played on my phone for a while I went to bed and set my alarm at 4:30, already dreading the task of waking up.

 **JJ P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning I was pretty happy, despite it being only 7:30, because Will would bring Henry over around 8 o'clock. I decided that if I was quick I could still take a shower before Henry would come.

The minute I got downstairs the doorbell rang. When I stood in the hall, looking for where I had placed my keys, I heard Henry ask Will if he was going to be alone during Christmas since he himself was with me during that time. I had found my key, but waited with opening the door until Will had answered his question.

While I unlocked the door I heard that Will had answered Henry's question. Once I opened the door I got a hug from Henry, I hugged him back and asked if could already put some of his stuff in his room. When Henry went upstairs Will told me he had to leave, because it was still a long ride. Just when I wanted to call Henry, he already came down the stairs. Will told him he was going to go and I gave them a moment alone.

Once Will had pulled out of the driveway and Henry had waved goodbye, I asked if he had already eaten, since Will had told me beforehand he wasn't sure if Henry would have had breakfast when he dropped him off. That way he wouldn't have to wake Henry early. I told him that I would make sure that Henry would have breakfast that morning.

The rest of the morning went fairly fast and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. After having lunch Henry asked if he could call Emmy. I said "Sure, but first we have to fill the dishwasher" when we had filled the dishwasher Henry called Emily. He made a weird face and told me that she didn't pick up. I told him that I would sent her a message and ask her if she had time to call.

Henry asked if he could go upstairs and play. I said he could.

At 4 PM the doorbell rang…


	5. Chapter 5

_At 4 PM the doorbell rang…_

 **5 AM, London, 24 December**

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

At exactly 5 AM the plane was ready to go. The Interpol jet would drop me off in the US and would pick me up when I was done. While I was in the air, I was reviewing the new information that Clyde had sent me this morning. Most off the information we had received was already in our files, but there was one interesting piece.

It said that Jack Fahey has been spotted with our new unsub. I looked further and saw that they had been talking for more than an hour, there was also a picture, but it was so blurred that I couldn't be sure that it was really Fahey. I wondered if they had eyes on him for more than an hour, why didn't they get a better picture and why was there no information about their conversation? I decided I would call Clyde and tell him to look into the information.

"Easter" he answered

"Hey, I need you to listen"

"What is going on?"

"I have some information here and it says that Jack Fahey has been spotted talking to our unsub for more than an hour"

"I didn't receive any information to confirm that. We have people watching him right?"

"Yeah, but"

He interrupted me "Then why haven't we received any information about such a meeting?"

"I don't know, but listen, it gets even weirder. There is a picture, but it is so blurry that it is impossible to confirm if it's really Fahey. The file also said that they had eyes on him the whole time, then why isn't there a better picture, why is there no information about what was said between the two of them and why didn't we get informed about a meeting?"

"I promise that I will find this out and I will let you know as soon as I hear anything"

"That would be great, it just doesn't fit"

"I agree"

"Further is almost everything we got double, although there is a file, wait a second I, ah, found it. It says "We have talked to someone who told us that it is Doyle's half-brother"

"I will also make sure that I will get more information about that file. I hope we can find the person who has said that"

"Me too, that would give us another lead to investigate"

"Is there any other new information?"

"I'm halfway through, but this are the only things. I will let you know if there is any new information or if there is another file about a meeting with Fahey or that our unsub is Doyle's half-brother."

"I will wait patiently. Are you enjoying your time out of the office?"

"If you ignore the fact that I had to be in the jet before 5 AM and have been awake since I woke up this morning. I'm doing pretty good"

"So are you finally going to tell me about your soulmate, except the fact that they live in the US and that you married them a year and a half ago?"

"I don't know. Why would I tell you?"

"Because I want to know"

"That is a fantastic argument Clyde" I replied dryly

"I know, but tell me is it a him or a her"

"What do you think?"

"I think, that I don't know"

"Well to help you, they have the same gender"

"So it's a her"

"Jep"

"For how long have you known her?"

"For around 9 years"

"Do I know her?"

"I'm not sure, but I think you know her"

"What kind of girl is she?"

"She is sweet, kind and has a adorable son, whom I love very much"

"How long have you dated her?"

"We dated for around two years, we broke up for around 5 years, then we dated again for a month before I proposed and we got married a month later."

"Why did you break up?"

"That, my dear British friend, is none of your business. We are both happy now and that is the only thing that matters"

"Can you give me a name?"

"So you can run a background check and dig up any dirt you can find on her? No, thanks"

"I'm not that bad"

"Believe me Clyde, you are"

"Tell me about her son?"

"He is very sweet and so much like his mother sometimes."

"Anything else?"

"She and I have a special way of communicating. Oh, and if you try to get into my phone or computer, I will receive a message and I had some help rewriting the script. So even if you can unlock it, you will never get to the information you want"

"What kind of information would I want?"

"Something like, an address, her job, back accounts, basically everything you need to run a full background check" I summed up "Oh, and most importantly her name or her son's name. I guess you would prefer to have both. How am I doing?"

"You're absolutely wrong"

"I'm glad you believe your own lie. I can already hear in your voice that you're lying."

"I am not lying, Emily"

"You are" I argued back

"Okay, if I promise not to run a background check, will you tell me her name?"

"Well" I paused "Still, not a single chance"

"Why not, what is the hurt in a little background check?"

"First of all, there is no way you would only run a little background check. Second, I know that there is no way she is a murderer or something like that. And third, there is no way I would ever shame her trust in me and let someone do a background check on her."

"But how can you be so sure that she hasn't let someone run a background check on you?"

"Because I trust her"

"Okay, but secondly, how can you be certain that she isn't a murderer or somthing in that direction?"

"One, I'm pretty sure that if she was, she wouldn't have the job she has right now. And two, I have known how to profile people for as long as I can remember. It's one of the very few benefits of having an ambassador as mother and a great business man as father. There is no way you can act correctly around their "friends" without reading them, to know what they expect you to do."

"Alright, I will let this drop for now, but sooner or later you are going to tell me more about her and most importantly her name"

"In your dreams Clyde"

"Well, I need to go now. Be careful and enjoy your time with her"

"I will. Bye Clyde'

"Bye Emily" and after that he hang up.

I looked on the clock and saw that I had only two more hours to read the rest of the files. I started working and before I knew it I had to put my seatbelt on, because we would land in 15 minutes.

Before I rang the doorbell I saw that an hour had passed since I landed and it was now 4 PM. I rang the doorbell and heard her coming to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_Before I rang the doorbell I saw that an hour had passed since I landed and it was now 4 PM. I rang the doorbell and heard her coming to the door._

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I rang the doorbell again and stepped out of direct view, I know she doesn't like that and I was in for some fun, so just as I expected she opened the door with an irritated face. When she didn't see anyone she groaned and covered her face with her hands. I came in view and said "I thought that you would like to see me, I didn't expect such a reaction" her head shot up so fast that I thought that she would have a whiplash.

"Em?!"

"The one and only" once I had said that she flung herself in my arms and said "I missed you"

"I missed you too, very much" she said something else, but I couldn't hear it since she had put her head in the crook of my neck. So I said "Sorry sweetie, but I didn't quite understand you"

She lifted her head briefly and said "it isn't that important. I'll ask it later"

We stood there hugging for a while and when we heard a car coming in to the street, we parted and she told me to come inside.

Once I had taken my jacket off she asked "Shall I call Henry or do you want to do it?"

"Together?"

"Sure" and just like that we went upstairs

Jay knocked on his door as an announcement and we went inside

"Hey mom" he said

"Hey Henry, can you stop playing and turn around?"

"Almost" and a few seconds later he turned around. Far enough to see JJ, but not far enough to see me.

When he saw her, he looked at her with questioning eyes. JJ asked him to turn a little further. He did and at that moment he saw me. He scrambled up to his feet's and attacked me with a hug.

"Hey Emmy"

"Hey Henry"

"Why didn't you pick up your phone this afternoon?"

"Because I was in a plane and I had to talk with my boss"

"I thought you had to work this Christmas" he stated

"I do but I need the help of mommy, aunt Penny, uncle Dave, Aaron, Spence and Derek"

"Will you stay here during Christmas?"

"I will stay in the US"

"Cool"

"You think so?"

"Absolutely, oh, will you make pasta and pancakes?"

"Sure" I said after making eye contact with JJ

 **JJ P.O.V.**

It was nice to see Em and Henry interact in real life. I looked on the clock and saw that it was already 5 PM. Em had arrived an hour ago, time sure flies when you're having fun.

"Shall we go downstairs and see if we have the ingredients to make pasta?" I proposed

"Sure, what do you think Henry, would you like pasta?"

"Only if you make it. Cause when mommy and I make it, it is not as good as when you make it" he stated

"I will make it, but I need some help. So what do you think? Is Sir Chef ready to cook?"

"I think that Sir Chef is ready to help you, Emmy" he said with a grin on his face

"Well Jen, I hope that you have the right ingredients"

"Well let's take a look" and after I had said that we went downstairs.

We looked around for the right ingredients and luckily there was exactly enough. Henry and Em sent me out of the kitchen and I could hear her say "Well Sir Chef, now that mommy has left I think it's time to start cooking in a mommy free zone" and Henry laughed

 **Henry P.O.V.**

I was very happy that Emmy was here. Especially since at first she wouldn't come here during Christmas. I was glad that we were going to make pasta tonight and it was also funny to see her sent mommy away. Even though mommy began to pout and tried to talk Emmy into letting her stay, Emmy didn't fall for it and still sent mommy away. I really liked being called Sir Chef, but only if Emmy called me that.

While we were cooking I asked her "Is today the right time to continue your story?"

"I don't know" she replied

"But I want to know how it is going to end"

"I will think about it"

"But Emmy"

"No buts Henry, I will think about it"

"Okay" I relented "How long will you be staying?"

"At least two weeks"

"Seriously" I asked, I hadn't expect that answer

"Seriously" she confirmed

"That is awesome. So you will also go to uncle Dave's tomorrow?"

"Yep, if it is okay with you?"

"Will you teach uncle Dave how to make the best pasta that exists?"

"I don't think that uncle Dave would really like that" she answered with a smile on her face "But if you really want to, I can try"

"Please"

"I will see what I can do tomorrow"

"Nice"

"Henry, do you think that the spaghetti is ready to eat?"

"We have to wait one more minute until the timer is done"

"Okay"

"It is ready now"

"Would you like to taste the sauce?"

"Absolutely"

"Be careful it's still a little hot"

"It is great. You still make the best pasta"

"Thank you. Can you call mommy so that we can eat?"

"Sure" "MOMMY!"

"I didn't mean it that literally, but this works too"

When mommy had come into the kitchen and we sat down to have dinner, mommy tried it and said to Emmy "Wow Em, this is really the best pasta I have ever eaten. Why haven't you made it before"

"I don't know, it didn't really came up before, but I couldn't disappoint Henry"

"She is right Emmy, it is far better than we make it or when uncle Dave makes it"

She smiled.

 **JJ P.O.V.**

After we had dinner and put away the dishes, we sat down on the couch in the living room and Henry climbed up on Emily's lap. "So Em" I said "Are you coming to Rossi's tomorrow"

"I would love to"

"I hope you don't have a place to stay yet"

"My house is ready, but" she began until Henry broke her off "Can Emmy stay here mommy?"

"No problem. Em?"

"I would want nothing more"

"That is settled. Em you will sleep here tonight"

We talked a little more and when Henry began yawning, we put him in bed together. He asked Emmy if she would continue her story and just like all the times before she told him that the time wasn't right. After a beat she continued and said she would continue her story tomorrow.

After exchanging hugs with Henry we went downstairs and sat on the couch again.

"I think it is time for some talking" I said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_"_ _I think it is time for some talking" I said with a smile._

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

"I agree, but first, it is time to put some presents under the Christmas tree." I stated

"How did you get presents in such a short amount of time?" she asked

"Well I already had the presents, but instead of sending them I brought them with me"

"Wow Em"

"I know I'm amazing" I replied with a cocky grin and she laughed

"Well I haven't wrapped my presents for him yet, have you?"

"I did wrap your present and the team's presents, but I still need to wrap half of his"

"How many presents did you get him?"

"Six"

"You are almost as bad as Penelope"

"I am not half as bad as PG"

"You are"

"I'm not. I don't have my arms full of bags for him and have just one tiny present for someone else"

"First of all, I have to admit that you did not do such a thing, but over time I'm pretty sure the amount of presents you and Pen gave him are almost equal"

"Maybe" I said slowly "But how can you say no to that face. He knows how to play me just like his mother"

"Practice, practice and more practice, Em"

"Well, I'm going to have to start practicing this weekend than, don't I"

"You could, or you could always stay a sucker for our faces and stay just as sweet as you are"

"That is how you tricked me. You tricked me with your pretty face" I said with a fake gasp

"Maybe, although I'm pretty sure you asked me all the times."

"That is true and I don't regret a single moment"

"Well, I am fairly certain that Henry is asleep right now, so where is my welcome kiss" she asked while giving me a pout

I leaned in, but just before I could give her a kiss, I remembered I had let her present for today in my car and said "You will get your kiss in a few seconds just let me grab something out of my car" Before she could protest I was already out the door.

I went to my car, rummaged to through my bag and as soon as I found it I went back to the house.

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I was really disappointed when she left just before she finally gave me my kiss, but true to her words she was back in a couple seconds. She said "I saw this and immediately thought of you. I planned on giving it to you in Spring break when I could finally go home, but since I'm here now I am going to give it to you know. However, you have to close your eyes first" I did that and then she continued "Like Henry would say, no peeking" she paused, I could feel her eyes on my eyes and I was fairly certain that she was checking that I wasn't peeking.

"Are you done staring at me?" I asked her

"What, uh, yeah, just count to twenty and then you can open your eyes"

I did as she told me to do and once I opened my eyes, I saw a beautiful neckless. "Em, it is beautiful. I love it"

"Can I?"

"Please"

She hang it around my neck and said "It is even more beautiful on you" I blushed a bit at that comment and she told me "You look so cute when you're blushing" and then she finally gave me my kiss. I deepened the kiss and we only pulled away when we had to breathe.

"Jen, as much as I would love to go further, I think we need to make sure that one certain boy won't be disappointed tomorrow morning"

"You are right" I straightened out a bit and continued "Where are your presents?"

"In the back of my car"

"Well, let's go and fetch them" we went to her car, grabbed the presents out of the back, started wrapping them and put them under the Christmas tree. While we were doing that we were also talking about the beginning.

When we were done I proposed "Shall we go to bed"

"How can I resist such an offer" she replied readily

"Where are you going, Em" I asked when she walked towards the front door

"I am going to grab my bag, because I am fairly sure that I need to wear some clothes tomorrow morning when Henry comes bursting in" and she walked further to grab her bag

I smiled as I thought how sweet it was that she thought of that little fact that Henry was likely to burst through our door before we would be awake.

As soon as she was back we went upstairs, had an eventful night and in the end we fell asleep, while she was spooning me. I haven't felt that save since the last time she hold me like that. It is a magical power she has.

 **The next day**

 **Henry's P.O.V.**

When I woke up it was still dark outside, but I went downstairs to see if Santa had come and left gifts under the Christmas tree.

I tried to be really quiet to let mommy and Emmy sleep. Once I was downstairs, I went to the living room and saw a huge amount of gifts. I looked for the name tags on the presents and saw that there were also a few presents for Emmy. Santa is amazing, Emmy came only here yesterday and still he knew to put her presents under the Christmas tree here.

I decided that it was time to wake mommy and Emmy up, so I went upstairs to mommy's room. When I went into mommies room I was surprised to see Emmy in bed holding mommy, we have a guest room. I thought "Maybe mommy had a bad dream last night and did Emmy help her. That would explain the noises that I heard, when I went to the bathroom. Normally I would go into her room and lay down with her, that always seems to help, but I really needed to pee and when I was done I didn't hear anymore noises" "I will ask mommy"

I decided that I was going to jump on the bed to wake them up. It started out as a great idea, mommy was waking up, but then I fell, mommy saw it and tried to grab me before I could fall on Emmy, but she wasn't fast enough.

I landed right on Emmy's tummy. She woke up with a start and immediately looked at mommy. "What was that?" she asked mommy, apparently she hadn't seen me yet, so I stayed on her stomach. "It wasn't me" Mommy said indignantly "Look to your stomach"

It was then that she looked down, when she saw me lying on her tummy she sent me a questioning glance "Sorry Emmy" I said guiltily

"No problem, but how did you end up on my stomach?"

"I was trying to wake you two up, because it is Christmas and there are presents. I thought that I would go and jump on the bed to wake you up, since it is Christmas and mommy normally says that I shouldn't jump on the bed, but it is Christmas, so everyone is happy and I hoped that she wouldn't be annoyed if I would do it today. Then mommy started to wake up and I looked at her to see if I was in trouble, so I was distracted and fell. Mommy tried to grab me, but she wasn't fast enough and I landed on your tummy, then you woke up. Are you mad?" I finished hurriedly

"I'm not mad" she replied I sighed happily "But what time is it, Jen?"

"It is 5 o'clock"

Emmy groaned and said "That is far too early

I tried to get more comfortable on her tummy, since neither mommy nor Emmy made any movements to get out of bed. When I closed my eyes mommy went out of bed, snapped a picture of us and climbed back in bed. I almost fell asleep, but stayed awake to listen to mommies and Emmy's conversation.

It was then that I asked "Mommy did you have a bad dream last night, cause Emmy is in your bed and was holding you and you made some noises last night"

Mommy looked at Emmy and then answered "Sort of Henry"

"Okay" I said sensing that she wouldn't tell me more "Can we go downstairs now?"

"I think that we can, if we can get mommy to leave the bed" Emmy answered


	8. Chapter 8

a/n I want to give a special thanks to **T-Rex Ninja Kid** and **rmpcmfan** for reviewing this story.

" _I think that we can, if we can get mommy to leave the bed" Emmy answered_

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

Once I had said that, Henry began to try and get Jen out of bed as quickly as possible. It was sweet to see them interact, I really missed that. When he had talked her into leaving the bed, he ran downstairs as soon as his legs could carry him. We called out to him "No running in the house", but he either didn't hear us or decided to ignore us. I guess it's the latter.

"Let's go Jen"

"You can go downstairs, I will come down in a couple minutes"

"You sure" I asked a bit worried

"Yeah"

"Okay"

I went downstairs and saw Henry waiting on the couch. I laughed when I saw that he couldn't sit still.

"Are you eager to open your presents, buddy?"

"What means "eager" Emmy?"

"Eager is another word for excited"

"Then is my answer, yes, I can't wait to open them"

"Well, mommy is coming down in a couple minutes. So can you wait a little longer?"

"Yes, cause we can't start without mommy. Oh, did you see that there are also presents for you?"

"Really?" I said, that would explain why she wanted to put her own presents under the tree and I wasn't allowed to even touch them.

"Really, Santa is amazing. You only came here yesterday and still he know where to leave your presents"

"That is indeed amazing" just as I had said that Jen came through the door.

"Can we start opening the presents now?" Henry asked as soon as she sat down.

I exchanged a glance with JJ and said "Sure buddy, do you want to grab the first one?"

"Jep"

 **Henry's P.O.V.**

I was glad that Emmy said that I could go and pick out the first. I was torn between choosing a present for mommy and Emmy. So I closed my eyes, turned three rounds and picked one. When I opened my eyes I saw that it said Jennifer, so I gave it to mommy.

She thanked me and opened it. It had a pair of earrings in it. It was a pair that she had seen in the shop a few times, but hadn't bought. I had told her to buy it, cause I think they're pretty. She said thank you to Santa Claus and said that she was going to wear them today, to uncle Dave's.

I asked "Can I also grab the next present?" I really wanted to give the present I spotted earlier to Emmy.

"Of course" mommy said

I went back to the tree and picked a small gift with Emily on it.

After Emmy thanked me, she opened it and there was a book in it. I didn't recognise it, but she looked very happy.

Mommy grabbed the next present and gave it to me. We went further until every present had been opened.

Emily asked if she should make pancakes. I said yes and mommy and Emmy made breakfast together while I was playing with my new toys. While they were in the kitchen I heard mommy and Emmy talking and laughing. I decided that I would ask them about it during breakfast.

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I followed Em to the kitchen in the hope that we would continue recounting our story. Yesterday we only came as far as when she came to my office for the first time, after Hotch gave her probation time. We were both stunned by each others beauty. I always like it when we talk about our story, but yesterday we were more interested in doing other activities that we didn't continue with talking when we were done with the presents.

"Hey Em"

"Hey"

"Do you like your presents?"

"I love them. Do you like yours?"

"Absolutely"

She smiled. I continued "I can't believe that Henry heard us last night"

"Me neither, but your expression was amazing"

"Well he caught me off guard and normally when he hears me he comes into my room. He says that I seem to always get calmer every time he does that"

"That is sweet. How often do you have nightmares?"

"I only had the one I told you about"

"I'm glad to hear that has been the only one and that you called me immediately. They don't make you weak or broken, they make you human"

"I know, since you told me that every time, until I really began to believe you"

She gave me a small smile and asked "You want to help?"

"Absolutely and I see that you already found everything"

"Yep, everything I need was still in the same place as last time"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Mix the batter?"

"On it". "Hey Em" I said to get her attention

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the first time you asked me out?"

"Absolutely".

"You were so nervous. It was pretty funny to see you, the one who is normally so confident, ready to pee in your pants".

"It was justified. I was going to ask a beautiful lady out and I didn't have any idea whether you were going to say yes or no. Of course I was nervous as hell".

"And then when you finally asked me for the first time, you were mumbling so much that I wasn't sure if I had heard you right. So I asked you to repeat it and I didn't think that it was possible but you became even more nervous. Oh and you even began to blush" I laughed when I saw the image in my mind again.

"Well what would you do if someone you really love would ask you to say it again. Especially since I was already so nervous".

"Don't worry, I still think that it was very sweet".

"Luckily enough you did" we both laughed.

"Okay Em, the batter is done".

"Well let's start".

"Which one are you going to make?"

"I think Henry won't like me this much anymore if I don't make bacon and cheese pancakes for him, but what do you want?"

"I think that I would like some bacon and cheese pancakes. Since Henry always makes sure to tell me that mine are good, but not as good as yours"

"That is nice to hear. So now I am going to make bacon and cheese pancakes for all of us."

"I'm going to get Henry, let him wash his hands and grab plates for us".

Breakfast went without a hitch, Henry was talking a lot and soon we were getting ready to go to Rossi's.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n I removed the P.O.V.'s because I think it is also clear who is speaking this way, but let me know if it is indeed still clear who is talking

 _Breakfast went without a hitch, Henry was talking a lot and soon we were getting ready to go to Rossi's._

I was a bit nervous about meeting the others again, but Jay assured me that it would be fine. While I was playing with Henry, she already went upstairs to get ready. When I went to the bedroom she had just put an amazing dress on. It fitted her perfectly, it was simple and very elegant in one, it was blue and brought out her eyes perfectly.

"Wow"

"You like it?"

"I don't just like it, I love it"

"Well, while you are going to put your clothes on, I am going to see if Henry needs help" just before she walked out of the room, I caught her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She smiled, kissed me back and went to Henry's room.

"Jeesh, that woman is going to be the dead of me" I thought while grabbing my clothes. I was going to wear a pantsuit with a dark red blouse underneath it. When I had put my clothes on I went downstairs.

But when I opened the door of the bedroom I was almost knocked over by Henry "Sorry Emmy"

"No problem Champ, why are you upstairs again? Did mommy forget something?"

"no mommy asked me to come and get you, we need to go"

"Well, I guess I'm ready. Nice shirt" on his shirt was a picture of Santa Claus and Rudolf, with his red nose.

He smiled "Aunt Penny gave it to me and she said she would do a thing if I wouldn't wear it today"

"A thing?"

He answered me with a shrug and said "I have no idea what she meant with it but she sounded serious and I like the shirt"

"Well in this cases you should always listen to your aunt Penny"

"Do the others know that you are coming?"

"Not yet. You and your mommy where the first on my list, I couldn't go to anyone else before seeing the two of you"

He smiled and said "Cool, can I tell aunt Penny?"

"Sure, if you can get to her before she sees me" "Shall we go?"

"Yep" and just after he said that Jay called for us. I said "It looks like mommy is getting a little impatient, shall we wait a little longer?"

"Henry Alan LaMontagne and Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, get down here, right now, we need to go" JJ said sounding a little irritated.

"Well, maybe not, we could better go before your mommy comes upstairs" we made a beeline towards the stairs.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

When we arrived by Dave's house I asked "Emmy, can you and mommy wait around the corner were you can't be seen from the house? I want to tell aunt Penny that you're here"

"I think we can do that"

I went to the door as soon as I could and pressed the bell. Uncle Dave opened the door "Hey uncle Dave"

"Hey kiddo. Where is your mommy?"

"She had to grab something out of the car. Where is aunt Penny?"

"I think she is in the living room. Why?"

"Just wait" I went to the living room and saw aunt Penny and everyone else

"Hey aunt Penny"

"Hey My favourite godson with a very awesome shirt"

"Can you come outside?"

"Why, little munchkin?"

"You can follow us too" I said to uncle Spence, Aaron and Derek and Tara and Jack.

We all went to the door where uncle Dave was still waiting for mommy. "You all need to close your eyes. You too uncle Dave"

"If you say so, kiddo" I waved to mommy and Emmy. When they stood beside me I said, while smiling very wide "You can open your eyes now"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

I was very curious about my godson's request, but I complied, eventually, because he looked happier than I had seen him in the last months. When he said we could open our eyes, I was the first to actually open my eyes. "Oh my god, Oh my god, it's you, hey"

"Hey you"

"Oh my god you're here." I tackled her in a hug "I missed you! How are you?"

"I'm fine PG"

"Hey aunt Emmy" Jack said while giving her a hug.

"Shall we continue the party inside?" JJ suggested, just as I was going into full talking mood.

"Okay blond fun spoiler, but I want a full and long explanation of these events" I said while repeatedly pointing my finger to her. We went inside but not before Rossi gave my raven haired warrior a typical Italian greeting.

"Why wasn't I informed about you coming here? Wait don't answer that yet, Tara Lewis this is Emily Prentiss, Emily Prentiss Tara Lewis. Now answer me, my raven-haired warrior and blond bombshell"

"Wait, wait, wait, keep me out of this. She was the one that showed up by my house yesterday"

"You have known since yesterday that she was here?"

"Yes"

"And you didn't think of sending me a message"

"No, sorry, I was a bit distracted"

"Just remember that my revenge will be sweet" I said while looking towards her pointedly "And what is your excuse Emily Prentiss?"

"I was only informed about my journey two days ago"

"Two whole days and you didn't think of letting The Oracle Of All Knowing know. Unlike the rest of the team I can't put your name my special system. So you better have a very good answer."

"I'll be here for at least two more weeks"

"I like it" I tackled here in a hug again and was officially at the end of my rant.

"Did you incline that you aren't here for visits only"

"Nope, but Hotch, I will tell you guys the real reason later, without minors in the room"

"Okay"

We talked some more. Henry and Jack asked Rossi if they could play upstairs and left as soon as he said 'Yes' we all laughed.

"Okay, Princess, spill your beans" Morgan said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I will tell you, but it is important that you don't interrupt me and listen until the end." When I looked around I saw them all nodding, JJ sat beside me and gave my hand a squeeze "A couple weeks ago we received strong leads about a new arms dealer. He calls himself Ian Doyle." Just like at Interpol there were a couple gasps and Tara looked simply confused "We received one picture and because of that picture we are sure that it isn't the real Ian Doyle. The picture is from a man with green/brown eyes, dark hair and we have estimated that he is around 6 ft2. Although you can deceive looks, you can deceive your length. We ran the picture through our databases, but there were no matches. His first registered activity was exactly four years after Doyle's death. He is expanding his terrain at a amazing fast rate. As far as we know he hasn't adopted anything else than the name and some man that worked with Doyle in the early days, before Lauren Reynolds."

"Does he know about you?" Morgan asked

"We don't think so, but we can't be sure. All the man that work for him now didn't work for Doyle while I was there. The only one who can tell him about Lauren Reynolds is Jack Fahey."

Before I could continue Jack and Henry come downstairs, saying that it was already half past seven and they were hungry. Dave took them to the kitchen to see if the food was almost ready.

"What do you need from us" Hotch asked

"I need help to build a profile and hopefully that way we can catch him without sending someone undercover."

"Do you have files with you"

"Yes"

"I think that we all could look into the files, see what we can find and compare notes, as soon as we allowed in the building again we can continue on what we have and see if we can figure the identity of the unsub"

"That works for me, but Cruz kicked you out of the building during your vacation?"

"Yes, he said all of us needed a break and if we came back before our time off is done he would have us removed by the security"

"Smart move"

"Indeed"

We all had dinner together and talked about a lot of things, as long as it didn't involve work. After dinner was over and Jack and Henry were upstairs again, I told them about the two weird files I had received and Garcia said she would take a look in it, since Clyde had yet to call me back with more information.

"I think it's time for another subject. I have told you all I know and I won't give you the files right now"

"Well I have one more question. Who is Lauren Reynolds and what is your connection with her?"

"Before I joined the BAU I did undercover work. I posed as an arms dealer, named Lauren Reynolds, to get close to Ian Doyle and to get information about Valhalla. Apparently he was Valhalla, when I got that information to my handler, Doyle and I were arrested the day after. He was told that Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident and I continued my life. That is all I can tell you right now"

"Okay"

Reid asked "JJ, where is your ring?"


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n longest chapter until now. I hope you like it**

 _Reid asked "JJ, where is your ring?"_

 _what happened while Henry was getting Garcia and the others_

 _"Hey Em, is there a possibility to tell them today that Will and I divorced?"_

 _"The technical analyst has tried to find our marriage record for the past year. She still hasn't found it, the only thing she knows is that you divorced, although she is not as good as Pen, it tells me that it is hidden enough for almost anyone. So I think it's save and hopefully sooner or later we can tell them about us"_

 _"That is good news"_

 _"Certainly, but I'm still sorry that you couldn't tell them about it earlier"_

 _"Don't apologize, I knew about this when I said yes to your proposal. I'm glad that they will know, but our safety is more important"_

 _"You know, Mrs. Prentiss, I think that I might love you very much"_

 _"Well, luckily enough, I think that I might love you too, Mrs. Prentiss"_

 _"How do you think that Henry will react when we can finally tell everyone?"_

 _"I think that he will like it. He will probably need some time and he might think that you will leave too, because of the divorce, but he adores you and once we have explained that you are not going to leave I think he will be fine. Did you know that he calls you Emmy and not aunt Emmy because he thinks that the word aunt doesn't describe how much he loves you?"_

 _"I didn't, but that certainly settles some of the nerves"_

 _"Since you said 'when' I assume that we can't tell them about us anytime soon"_

 _"No, especially with the chance that the unsub might know about Lauren Reynolds, because if they do they will research the team and they will dig into each of your lives. If they find out you got a divorce they will try to figure out if you're in a relationship again and with who. ..." I trailed off "I promise you that as soon as he is caught I quit at Interpol and that we will tell them together"_

 _"Well hopefully the team can help you and we will catch this S.O.B. as soon as possible, but are you sure you want to quit?"_

 _"I am, after this is finished I just want to be close to the woman and her son who captured my heart"_

 _"Just remember, whatever you chose I will always love you"_

 _"I will"_

 _CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_

"Spence, I don't wear my ring anymore, because Will and I divorced"

"When?" Pen asked

"We started the procedure almost two years ago and we officially divorced two months after that"

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped" Spence asked with a hurt expression

"I couldn't, it was classified for reasons that I can't tell you yet, but I promise you, as soon as I can tell you more I will"

"How is Henry taking it?" he asked with a voice that told me that he needed some time to process it, but that he accepted the fact that I didn't tell them before

"He is doing great. Will decided to stay in D.C. to keep being close to Henry and Will and I have almost an equal amount of time with him."

"How did Will react?"

"He was hurt, but to be honest the fire has never really been there and after we really talked we both agreed that it is better this way, now we can still be friends and not each other enemy. The divorce went without big fights."

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Morgan asked

"I told Em" I answered. When I looked around no one seemed pissed or really hurt. 'Thank god' I thought

"If you ever need help just let us know" Hotch said

"I will and again sorry for keeping this from you"

"I'm sure you have a good reason for it, because you had a good reason the last time you held something back from us and I will try to wait until you can tell us. But if you ever keep something like this from us again, I will do a Thing and you will not exist anymore on the Internet"

"I wouldn't want to have it another way"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Good, well Emily the great and strange, how about you? Have you finally hooked up with a nice girl?"

I wasn't surprised about Pen asking me and I had already told them that I only like girls

"To be honest, Pen, I have"

"Who is it? I need a name and everything else. Now. Tell me. Is she cute, how does she look and for how long?" Pen said in one breath

I laughed and replied "I am not going to tell you a name, I won't allow you to run a background check on her, but to answer you other questions. She is unbelievably cute, she is blond, a little shorter than I am, she also works for an agency and we have been together for one year and eight months."

"Why are you so good at keeping secrets from me" she asked while looking at me and Jen

"Hey, it's a lot easier when you aren't around to interrogate me about my love life every single day" I replied with a smirk.

"Not fair, Prentiss, not fair" Morgan said

We chatted a little more and learned more about Tara. Around nine o'clock Henry and Jack came downstairs. Henry went to Jen first, but installed himself in my lap.

"Emmy, are you finally going to tell more of your story?"

"I kinda promised you didn't I" she replied

"Yes"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What happened after the knight and the princess repaired their friendship?"

"Okay, here it goes, just lay back, relax and if the story is becoming boring you tickle your mom and I will make the story more interesting. Good idea?"

"Absolutely" I answered

"Hey" mommy said while the others laughed

"After the knight had promised that they wouldn't pull such a stunt again. They became very close and the king and queen became irritated by the knight. A knight was supposed to protect people and not spend a lot of time talking to the princess, who started to spend less and less time with her boyfriend. Then there was a tickle war between people in the east part of the country. People were tickling each other until they had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. The king and the queen decided that they would sent the knight. The knight couldn't refuse the assignment, because they were ordered to fulfil their mission by the queen. And do you know what the nickname of the queen was?"

"No"

"The queen was also known as the ice queen. If someone dared to go against her, they would change into an ice sculpture, every day they were asked again whether they wanted to accept their assignment and if they said that they would do it, then, but only then, they would become human again. The knight knew about this so they decided to accept and fulfil the mission and they promised the princess to return as soon as possible.

Once the knight came to the east, all they heard was laughter and all they saw was little pools from the tears. The knight had gotten a present from a very smart person, to use on the fighters. The machine had a lot of arms and tickled everyone until they went to sleep. The knight let the machine tickle all the fighters. When all the fighters slept, the knight sent a gift to the genius to thank him for his machine.

The fighters slept all day. When they woke up they went back to work and didn't remember anything about the tickle fight. The knight went on their way back and they walked and walked and walked and walked"

"Sorry mommy"

"What, why?"

"Because of this" and I started to tickle mommy and Emmy joined me

Once mommy became red, Emmy stopped tickling her and continued "After walking for a very, very long time. The knight was home again. They reported to the king and queen that the fight had ended and went to see the princess. In the meanwhile the king and queen where trying to think of a new mission for the knight, so that the knight would go away again as soon as possible."

"What happened after that" I asked while yawning

"That is for the next time"

"Why?"

"Because you are yawning"

"But I'm not tired"

"Then, why are you yawning?"

"Because I like yawning"

"This feels like a déjà vu moment, doesn't it?" she asked mommy

"Most certainly it does"

"Henry, you are tired, aren't you?" Emmy asked with a smile on her face

"Maybe"

"Well Jack is almost falling asleep on Uncle Aaron and he is older than you are, so just relax and let the sleep come over you"

"Will you still be there when I wake up?"

"I will be there and I will be here for at least two more weeks"

"Okay, Uncle Dave?"

"What is it kiddo?"

"Your pasta was better than the last time, but Emmy's pasta is still the best" I said as I was falling asleep

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

I waited a few seconds and said "Well, Dave, did you hear it? Em still makes the best pasta" he glared at me and said, while glaring at Emily "You, Jennifer Jareau, are almost as bad as your sister in crime"

I shared a high five with Emily.

We talked a little more and soon we went home.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I will email the files to you tomorrow" I said to them while Jen was strapping Henry in his car seat. "Oh and when are you allowed in the office again?"

"January 2, but if one of us discovers something important we will meet at one of our houses" Hotch answered me

On the way back to Jen's house we talked a bit more and went to bed soon after we had put Henry in bed.

 **a/n the next update will take a little longer, I have some exams in the following week. if you have an idea of what you would like to see in the next chapter let me know in a review or a PM**


	11. Chapter 11

The past couple of days have been amazing. It's nice to really reconnect with Jen and Henry. Garcia has been able to figure out something about those weird files and we decided that we would meet at my house, I haven't been using it so we might as well hold it there, that way it wasn't made ready for nothing. Hotch is going to bring Jack so that he and Henry can play together while we're going over the case.

Jen, Henry and I made sure we arrived first, since I'm the only one with a key.

"Hey Em"

"Yeah"

"Is this the house you bought after Doyle?"

"Jep"

"Wow, I thought you would have sold it after all this time"

"Me too, but for some reason I kept holding on to it"

"Have you already figured out that reason?"

"I think so, but that is a conversation for another day"

"Emmy?"

"What is it Henry?"

"Why do you have a piano in your house?"

"The previous owners left it behind and I kinda like the piano, you?"

"I do, the piano always sounds nice"

"It does"

"Can you also play the piano?"

"I can, my mother wanted me to learn another instrument. I could choose between the piano and the piano"

"But those are the same" he asked with a confused expression

"They are, at first I didn't like it that much, but I grew to love it."

"Which songs can you play?"

"A lot"

"Can you play something?"

"Sure, do you have a song in mind?"

"No, which one do you like?"

"I like 'turning tables', by Adele. Do you know that song?"

"No"

"I already suspected that"

"Oh, can you sing? Your voice is very nice"

"For you I will and because aunt Penny isn't here yet to gather blackmail material"

He smiled

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

I heard the conversation between Em and Henry. I wasn't surprised to learn that she can play the piano and that she sings really well, although I wondered how Henry found out about that little fact

 _Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more_

 _I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
 _Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

 _So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
 _No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_  
 _I can't give you, what you think you gave me_  
 _It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
 _To turning tables_

 _Under haunted skies I see you_  
 _Where love is lost, your ghost is found_  
 _I braved a hundred storms to leave you_  
 _As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down_

 _I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
 _Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

 _So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_  
 _I won't ask you, you to just desert me_  
 _I can't give you, what you think you gave me_  
 _It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
 _Turning tables_

 _Next time I'll be braver_  
 _I'll be my own savior_  
 _When the thunder calls for me_  
 _Next time I'll be braver_  
 _I'll be my own savior_  
 _Standing on my own two feet_

 _I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_  
 _I won't ask you, you to just desert me_  
 _I can't give you, what you think you gave me_  
 _It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
 _To turning tables_  
 _Turning tables, yeah_  
 _Turning oh_

While Em was singing and playing the piano I went to open the door for the rest of the team.

"Is aunt Emmy playing the piano and singing?" Jack asked immediately

"Yes, she is in the living room" and he ran past me

"Seriously, how do Henry and Jack know that she can play instruments and sing?"

"I have no idea" Hotch answered

"Well let us in, I need gather blackmail material" Garcia said and she pushed her way in.

"Nice to see you too, Pen"

"Hush, did one of you know about those secret talents of her?"

"She once mentioned that her mother forced to learn the piano" Spence said

"She told me about it" I answered

"Then, why, my blond gumdrop, didn't you tell me"

"Because I caught her studying sheet music and she let me swear not to tell anyone"

While we were talking Garcia was still videoing the event and when Em was done they all went into the living room.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Why wasn't I told about the fact that you have an amazing voice and that you can play the piano"

"It never really came up" I tried to defend myself

"Then why do Jack and Henry know?"

"Circumstances?"

"When we went to the zoo with aunt Emmy, we saw a music shop and I asked if she had ever played an instrument. She said yes and told us about it. Then we tricked into showing us a video of her. When we were on the way back, there was a song on the radio and we all sang along. That is how we know" Jack supplied

"Where is that video of you Princess?" Morgan asked

"Like I am going to show it to you"

"No worries my Chocolate Adonis, one way or another I will find that video"

"What is your favourite?" Lewis asked

"I don't really have a favourite, but I like Für Elise"

"Me too"

"Do you play?"

"Not anymore"

"Well shall we try?"

"Sure"

We played together and it sounded pretty good, especially for the first time.

"Well as it turns out not one, but two people kept something from me. Where did you learn to play?"

"When my mother was stationed in Italy she insisted on me learning to play another instrument. The funny thing was that I could choose between the piano and the piano" we all chuckled

"Wait, _another_ instrument?"

"That's what I said"

"What other instrument do you play?"

"I also play the guitar"

"Did you know that most song have a guitar or a piano in it. So basically with just those two instruments you can play 72.5% of all the song in the world."

"And how about you, my other secret piano playing female crime fighter?

"My music teacher recommended me to play the piano and from there I kept playing until I moved after college"

"The piano is the most popular instrument in the world and"

"Okay Reid, I am sorry to break this off, but shall we start on the case while the boys are still upstairs?" Hotch said

"Okay, my best fluffy crime fighters, I did some research and those two weird files come from the same IP address. I'm working on hacking the computer to find more information, but the guy is good"

"Prentiss, has Easter called you back?"

"Not yet"

"Garcia, continue trying to hack the computer and let us know if we can help you in some way"

"Do you have a location on the IP address?"

"Well, Italian goatee man, good question and the answer is 'sort of' the files where sent from a location in Ireland. At the first sight it looks like it was sent from a government building, but when I dug a little deeper it appears that the file was sent from Ireland but not a government building"

"So this guy sends his information with the information that you got of the government, but most likely is one of the unsub helpers" Morgan said

"It looks like it"

"Garcia, is there a way to find out the exact location"

"Not before I have hacked the computer, boy genius, he went to a lot of trouble to make sure that it isn't easy to trace where it comes from"

"When I looked over the file I saw that he hasn't killed a lot of people yet, but in one of medical reports the M.E. said that there was an unidentifiable burn on the victim" Tara said

"Doyle liked to burn his enemy before he killed them, so he could show to others what would happen to you if you tried to defy him" I said

"Does anyone else found some important information?"

"No, everything I have found until now is already known" Reid said and the rest of us agreed

"We will continue with this. I informed Cruz and he said that he got the orders that this team will not take another case until further notice. We will work from the office and Interpol has promised to give us all the information we need. Prentiss, you will work with us and they will send information through you."

"I get that this is important, but to not touch other cases until further notice, that's a bit extreme, not?" Morgan said

"I know, but that are the order given by the big bosses" he waited for a moment "If you have time go over the files again, do it. I will see you at the office on Friday and we will most likely work through the weekend" there was a collective groan from us.

"Now the serious and icky part is done, let's continue on a nice subject"

 **a/n1 I have no idea if you can play 72.5% of the songs in the world with just a guitar and a piano, but the piano is the most popular instrument in the world.**

 **a/n2 the next chapter will have some truth or dares in it, so if you want to see the team, Jack or Henry do a particular truth or dare let me know your idea and I will try to fit your suggestion in**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n there will be a no-one P.O.V. in this chapter. Give yourself applause if you find it ;)**

"Well baby girl, what do you want to talk about?"

"We are going to play Truth or Dare and you, my Chocolate god of Thunder, are going to help me convince the rest to play. Oh, and we have to make sure that Jack and Henry join us." She whispered in my ear.

"I like that idea, but behave" I whispered back

"Oh, when do you learn? I never behave"

"What are the two of you up to?" Hotch asked

"Well, Penelope has got a great idea"

"That is never a good sign" Prentiss said

"Be quiet and let me explain what we are going to do. If you dare to say no, I will erase you. We also have to include Jack and Henry. My Chocolate God, do you want to be my assistant"

"It's my pleasure baby girl"

"You're a man to my heart" I said while clutching my heart

While Morgan went upstairs to get Jack and Henry I said "We're going to play Truth and Dare and as much as I hate to say it we need to keep it below PG-13 for Little Hotch and my adorable godson"

"I don't have a problem with that, I think the question is can you handle playing Truth or Dare while keeping it below PG-13?"

"For the not adults here I think I can manage" _this time_ I added in my head

* * *

"Who is going to start?"

"Can I start please?"

"Of course you can, but before we start, if you don't want to answer a question or do a dare, you can say 'objection Garcia' or however you want to call me and I will look into the case. You can only use this once each round"

"Uncle Derek, Truth or Dare?"

"Let's start easy, I choose truth"

"How many times has aunt Emmy beaten you when you were play fighting?"

"She has never beaten me"

"Morgan" the rest of us said

"Okay, she has beaten me one time"

"Be honest Morgan, we all know that I'm better than that"

"Baby girl, a little backup here please"

"Derek Morgan begging for help from me, the tech goddess. I have always dreamt of this day" Garcia said dramatically "but no Emily is right, she's better than that"

"Jack, Henry, are you guys on my side?"

"Nope, aunt Emmy is the best, besides I asked you the question"

"Thanks for having my back, Jack. Hey that rhymes"

"Emmy is the best. You could never beat her"

"Anyone else wants to help me out"

"Not a chance"

"Alright, to be honest, I have no idea how many times Prentiss beat me"

"I do, I have beaten you in 60% of the fights that we have had. You would think that it would have gotten through your thick skull by now that muscles don't say everything"

"Who is the one with a thick skull, here Princess, but I surrender. Okay, Pretty boy, since you were so eager to help you're next, Truth or Dare?"

"Seeing the fact that I don't even want to know the dares you will think of, even while keeping it down since there are kids, I choose truth"

"Who would win in a tickle fight between you and Henry or Jack?"

"Objection Garcia"

"Objection overruled, my favourite genius, answer the question"

"Yeah uncle Spencer who would win" Jack and Henry said in unison

"Experience has taught me that it would be impossible to win a tickle fight against Henry and Jack. Did you know that it is impossible to tickle yourself, because if you want to tickle yourself you're anticipating it and it won't feel as tickling."

"So if I were to tickle you it would have even more impact if you weren't expecting it?"

"Exactly"

"Interesting" Morgan drawled

"Rossi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to make a pasta that is better than Emily's following Henry's opinion"

"Objection, amazing tech goddess of all knowing, we all know that it is impossible for me to make a pasta that Henry thinks is better than Emily's"

Henry grinned

"Well Italian stallion, since you gave me an amazing nickname and seeing the fact that you're most likely right, I will grant you your wish. G-man, you have to come up with another dare"

"No problem, but don't you guys think it's fun that someone with Italian roots gives up before even trying"

"Kid, I'm just smart, according to Henry my pasta is getting better, but still it isn't as good as Emily's."

"That's right uncle Dave"

"Henry have I already told you how much I love you?" Prentiss said

"I know, I'm pretty great"

"Reid, what is your dare?"

"I dare you to…give a prank call to Cruz, while speaking to him as if he is Strauss and put your phone on speaker so we can hear it"

"You're really pushing your luck kid"

"Did you know that on an average Saturday 72,643 prank calls are made. So you're not the only one"

"C'mon Dave" Prentiss said

"Okay, here we go"

"Cruz speaking"

"You are such an egotistical woman, when are you finally going to leave the team alone"

"Rossi?"

"I get it that you don't like me, but do not take it out on the rest"

"What are you talking about" we all started laughing

"You know what I'm talking about Erin"

"Rossi, I'm not Erin Strauss"

"And I'm supposed to believe that"

"Yes"

"Give me one good reason"

"I am a man and not a woman"

"I believe you"

"That is good. Do you need help?"

"NO, I'm perfectly fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Okay, but why do I hear people laughing?"

"Hey Matt"

"JJ?"

"The one and only"

"Why is Rossi calling me?"

"We're playing Truth or Dare, Rossi chose dare and Reid dared him to call you and speak to you as if you are Strauss"

"That explains a lot"

"Bye Matt"

"But…" and Rossi hang up the phone

"Reid, you better be thanking your lucky stars that I can't dare you back right now. Pay back is a bitch"

"Gulp"

"Aaron, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"How long can Jack and Henry tickle you before you burst out with laughter?"

"I think for around 10 minutes"

"Let's put that theory to work, shall we?"

"I said truth not dare, Garcia, objection"

"Sorry boss man, but objection denied. Jack, Henry, go ahead and make him laugh within 10 minutes" on Garcia's cue they started tickling Hotch. While they were distracted Garcia said "Shall we help them?"

"Absolutely, ever since he came to work for my mother I always wanted to see if he is immune to tickling, let's do this shit"

"On my count, fairy godmother three, fairy godmother two, fairy godmother one, GO!"

Hotch was squirming on the ground, but still refused to laugh.

"There are no teams anymore, tickle who you can tickle" Garcia exclaimed

Soon the room erupted in laughter. When there was a temporarily stop Hotch said "I call the shots to let this stop right now, it's my turn to ask Truth or Dare"

"Henry, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to" Hotch stopped, gestured to Henry to come closer and whispered in his ear "I dare you to convince Jack to help you to gang up on uncle Derek"

"I can do that" Henry continued "Jack, can you come to the hall with me?"

"Sure"

* * *

"Jack will you help me gang up on uncle Derek?"

"Absolutely. This is gonna be fun, but what are we gonna do?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. Maybe we could attack him with pillows?"

"That sounds great, but how do we get pillows?"

"I'll ask Emmy"

* * *

"Emmy can you come to the hall?"

"Sure"

* * *

"Uncle Aaron dared me to convince Jack to help me gang up on uncle Derek and now we need pillows. Do you have two?"

"I think that I have two pillows I'll look upstairs"

"Henry, this is going to be great" Jack stated

"Boys I have two pillows. If you wait 15 seconds, I'll distract uncle Derek"

"Okay aunt Emmy"

"Good luck you two"

* * *

"Morgan?"

"What's up?" Morgan asked while looking at Prentiss

"Good luck"

"With what?" Morgan asked confused and Henry and Jack attacked Morgan with the pillows. Eventually Morgan got his hands on the two pillows and Jack and Henry wisely surrendered.

"Now it's my turn" Henry said "Emmy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you remember that time, after you had gone away, we made pizza all by ourselves and watched the three Musketeers?"

"I do"

"You said that you would tell me, why you had to go away for so long and why you had to go alone, when I would be older"

"That's right"

"Am I old enough to know what happened?"

"Not yet"

"When am I old enough?"

"You have to be at least 14 before I will tell you"

"But that will take forever"

"Yep"

"Not fair"

"Maybe not, but I'm sure you will understand the reason why when I tell you"

 **a/n 1 I know I use the word tickling quite a lot but just imagine 8 adults, who are FBI agents, tickling each other, what is not funny about that?**

 **a/n 2 Let me know if you want 1. The rest of the team to get a Truth or Dare or 2. Go further with the case**

 **a/n 3 I published a new story yesterday, it's called When Fanfiction becomes your life I hope that you will like it**


	13. Chapter 13

It was 7.30 PM before we were back at JJ's.

"I had fun today" I state

"Me too, it has been a while since a night out with the team was this much fun"

"It has been ages since I went out with a team"

"How so?"

"In London there is an unwritten rule that you don't have a night out with the people you work with" I explain

"That's boring"

"Tell me about it"

"So, are you sure you want to come back after this case?"

"I am. When we got this case I told Clyde that I would quit after this one"

"I think that once Pen hears of this she will make us all deaf with her squealing"

"That's a very good possibility" I laugh as my phone rings

"Who is it?"

"I got a message from Clyde" I say confused

"What does it say?"

"It says, _Prentiss, we need you back here as soon as possible. The jet will be ready for you at 10 PM. I know you were supposed to be in the States for at least another week, but we have an emergency here. The BAU will keep working the case from their office. Make sure you sleep in the jet, you will hit the ground running. I'll let you know when there is more information"_

"Damn it"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jen"

"No need to be sorry, it's the job"

"I know, but still..."

"No buts"

"I will go and explain Henry" I say

"Tell him that we will drive you to the airport"

"I will and thanks"

* * *

"Hey Henry" Emmy says when she comes into my room

"Hey Emmy" I answer

"I have some bad news"

"What is it?" I ask a little scared

"My boss needs me in London as soon as possible and I have to be on the plane in two hours"

"But you said you would be here at least another weeks" I say while feeling sad

"I know and I'm sorry"

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Because there is a bad man, who we are trying to stop, but unfortunately they need me back right now"

"But when are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet buddy. I promise that I will be back as soon as I can and when I come back the next time I most likely won't need to go back to London again"

"You promise?" I question her

"I promise"

"Can I go with you when you go to the plane?" I hope she says yes

"You can. Your mom told me to tell you that the two of you will bring me to the airport"

"I'm going to miss you, Emmy" I say as I give her a hug

"I'm going to miss you too, Henry"

a/n this is where this story ends. The next one in the series should be up be next week. I know this is a kinda weird place to stop a story, but in the Doyle line they didn't spill all their beans in one episode and I wasn't going to let everything happen in the first two stories. **In the next story we will find the Unsub and will the team be in time to save Prentiss?**


	14. Chapter 14

The first chapter of the new story is up it's called 'January 2016'

Thank you for all the favorites, follows and views


End file.
